rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CupcakeDancerTheSecond/Why kidnaps are better than goblin transformations
Okay, so I am really into Rainbow Magic books, and it got a little crazy. Although you might be scratching your heads about this, I think I like kidnap moments (in books like Scarlett the Garnet Fairy) better than goblin transformations (seen in books like Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy.). Kidnaps are when a fairy, Rachel, or Kirsty get kidnapped by Jack Frost and/or the goblins. Goblin transformations are when the girls and/or the main fairy turn into goblins to fool the actual ones. It is also said Lexs (the admin on this site) also likes these kidnaps, according to one of her blogs, in these descriptions from the blog: *...in the bakery, and also the time Rachel got trapped under a sieve, and also the time when the girls cause havoc during Jack Frost's party. That was really fun. *Looking at all the reasons why I like the series tells me that the books I found most exciting have: **'the girls or fairies getting captured' **food **good description **action in the human world I don't really know if she likes the goblin diguises or not, but Lexs, if you are reading this blog, I suppose you can comment below and tell me. Books where the fairies get abducted: These are my favorite captures, from best to worst: *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy: Because it happens so early in the book that it is said in the back cover of the book before you read it. I also like that they used Shannon the Ocean Fairy to rescue her. *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy: I don't know why, it just makes my day for some reason *Frankie the Make-up Fairy: I also don't know why I like Rachel being kidnapped by Jack Frost, maybe because he sent her to his Ice Castle. *Belle the Birthday Fairy: Becaue Lexs likes that abduction too *More coming soon Unofficial abductions *Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island: In the middle of the movie, Ruby, Sky, and Inky are turned to solid ice statues by Jack Frost. Although Jack might have kidnapped them in order to turn them to ice, turning into a statue isn't enough for being abducted. Or maybe Jack "captured" them when he froze them. *Eliza the Exfoliate Fairy: There is this fanmade fairy called Eliza from the RM fanart wiki. On her page, there is the storyline for her book, and you can see that she is kidnapped by the goblins when she is grabbed by one and is placed in a jar. However, this is unofficial because she is a fanart fairy and is not part of the official series. *Prince George: I am not sure because I don't have Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy, I think Jack and his goblins captured Prince George, according to some hints in the Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy article (link above). This is proved as unofficial because it has to be Rachel, Kirsty, or the main fairy being kidnapped by Jack Frost and his goblins. Rescue Reactions The best part of the kidnaps are the goblins' reactions to when the girls or fairies are rescued from them. What we all want their reactions to be is when the fairy is saved, the goblins would want to get them back, but then the other two who isn't captured find a way to save the one who is kidnapped - like also rescuing the magic objects, for example. However, we never see this happen. It may happen in the future books though, although the goblin transformations are taking over the books now. Sometimes the goblins do react, but not in the way we have always wanted to. For example, in Scarlett the Garnet Fairy, Rachel and Kirsty made the goblin with Scarlett let her go or else Buttons the dog would attack him, and then he was like, "Fine. The fairy could go. But the garnet is staying in my hat." But, what about the girls rescuing Scarlett and the goblins trying to take her again? And then it's Rachel and Kirsty to the rescue? I just don’t know. Even sometimes, in books like Frankie the Makeup Fairy and Inky the Indigo Fairy, one of the girls/fairies that aren't abducted when they rescue the one who is abducted say, "Come on, let's go before the goblins realize that she has escaped!" And then I was like, "WHAT?! THAT'S THE BEST PART OF THE BOOKS!!!" But when will we see this happen? Well, let's get creative on the Rainbow Magic Fanart Wiki and make unique plots to our fanmade fairies' books. Books where the girls transform into goblins Of course (sadly) today, we all might see transformations more often than captures, and I don't know why. The girls look creepy (especially Kirsty in Mae the Panda Fairy). Even the books make them sound creepy. So, here they all are from best to worst: * Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies: The description is strangling and scary to me. And dude, that's a terrible transformation. * Mae the Panda Fairy: ACK! Another scary disguise! See the very disturbing picture of goblin Kirsty on the first page of the chapter in Mae, "A Daring Rescue". I covered it up with pen so I couldn't see it, and so I can't show you guys it. But... *shudders* the book also says that Kristy's hair disappears during her transformation. *still shuddering* *Poppy the Piano Fairy: Even though the illustrations show Rachel human again, I don't know about this one. The book has no mention of Poppy changing Rachel back, so yeah. I am going to do more soon, but be sure to subscribe on my YouTube account. Final words Of course sadly, the kidnappings are growing less, and the transformations are taking over the books now. I think it happened two times in the Fairytale Fairies. But who knows? Someday, maybe the captures would return, if we become authors of the books when we grow up. Anyway, thanks for reading, and be sure to subscribe on my YouTube account!! Category:Blog posts Category:Trivia Category:Books where the girls get kidnapped Category:Books where the girls turn into goblins